


Atmosphere

by marsella_1004



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Paris, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Spring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Немного о парижской весне и людях, меняющих жизнь.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 1





	Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из начала 2018;

Весна в Париже начинается с внезапными дождями и тёплыми солнечными днями между ними. Сильный ветер сменяется умеренным, из-за чего можно подольше гулять в парках, не боясь замёрзнуть. Но март, довольно неустойчивый и капризный месяц, время от времени напоминает о зиме заморозками и мокрым снегом.

Хиджин кутается в серое пальто и надевает поверх шарф, но вместо шапки примеряет берет — весна всё-таки. Она на ходу обувается в туфли, берёт зонтик и выбегает на улицу. Перескакивать через лужи, чтобы не намочить ноги, немного трудно, и грязные капли попадают на лаковую поверхность обуви. Хиджин вздыхает и идёт медленнее.

На улицах много радостных людей, фотографирующих друг друга на фоне достопримечательностей и просто интересных зданий. Хиджин завидует чуть-чуть, ведь постоянные стрессы изрядно измотали нервы; зимняя хандра всё ещё не отпускает, прочно засев в душе. Смеющиеся дети и счастливые взрослые сначала нервируют её, но потом она понимает: они ни в чём не виноваты. Ни в том, что ей плохо, ни в том, что это "плохо" неизвестно когда пройдёт. Больше всего ей хочется знать, что всё будет хорошо, что наконец-то наступят спокойные дни, когда сердце не разрывается от боли и безысходности ситуации.

Хиджин смотрит себе под ноги и не замечает, как сталкивается с кем-то под деревом. Раскрытый зонтик мешает увидеть того, кто задел её на узкой дорожке, поэтому она собирает его, несмотря на моросящий дождь. 

И застывает.

Перед ней стоит хрупкая девушка, явно напуганная и куда-то спешащая, без зонта и в одной лёгкой куртке. Хиджин внимательно изучает каждую деталь незнакомки, не удосужившись даже извиниться за столкновение. Девушка тоже молчит, затравленно глядя на неё; только сейчас Хиджин замечает, что глаза у неё красные, заплаканные. Вероятно, она поругалась с кем-то или, скорее всего, заболела в такой неподходящей одежде.

Они стоят так минуты две, и Хиджин первой подаёт голос, избегая взгляда девушки.

— Простите за то, что не увидела Вас и задела, — она перекатывается с каблука на носок и обратно. — Может, Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Незнакомка кивает и начинает тихо плакать, смущая и без того удивлённую Хиджин. Она неловко приближается к ней и кладёт руку на плечо, успокаивая и поглаживая голову. Дождь усиливается, грозясь превратиться в ливень; Хиджин хватает плачущую девушку за руку и бежит в ближайшее кафе, что располагается по ту сторону дороги от парка.

В тёплом помещении пахнет ароматным кофе и сладкой выпечкой. Отсутствие завтрака отдаётся в голодном желудке не самыми приятными звуками, и Хиджин краснеет, подбегая к кассе, чтобы сделать заказ. Через пару минут она возвращается к столу с двумя чашками чая и яблочным пирогом. Запах еды пробуждает задумчивую и грустную девушку, она осторожно берёт кусочек и отправляет его в рот, быстро разжёвывая и глотая. Хиджин как бы между делом задаёт ей вопросы один за другим, выпивая душистый чай и слушая ответы девушки.

Хиджин узнаёт, что новую знакомую зовут Хёнджин и она прилетела в Париж вместе с подругой, но их пути случайно разошлись — вероятно, они разминулись с ней в парке. Телефон и все остальные вещи остались с Мари, и она боится, что не найдёт её. Хиджин спрашивает, откуда они приехали, ведь девушка отлично говорит на французском. Хёнджин говорит, что родилась в Корее, но вот уже десять лет живёт в Тулузе. С Мари она знакома со школы, и в Сеул они отправились на отдых, а напоследок решили посетить Париж, чтобы уже оттуда вернуться в родной город.

После перекуса они не спешат покидать кафе: дождь не останавливается ни на секунду, заливая тротуары и мостовые водой. Капли барабанят по крыше, в атмосфере витает приятное ощущение покоя; по радио играет французский шансон, веселя и навевая светлые воспоминания о детстве. 

Хёнджин греет руки в карманах куртки и рассказывает забавные истории из своей жизни: колледж, семья и поездки в разные страны переплетаются в единое повествование о прошлом, полном чудес и невероятных совпадений. Она всё говорит и говорит даже тогда, когда голос садится и приходится запивать кашель горячим чаем, делая минутные паузы, после которых рассказы становятся увлекательнее; внимание немногочисленных посетителей, с интересом поглядывающих на их столик, растёт с каждой добавленной историей.

Хёнджин делится своим сокровенным, сразу же переходя на новый уровень знакомства, именуемым "дружбой", доверительно сообщая то, чего не знает даже Мари, с которой она общается много лет.

Хиджин лишь улыбается мягко и смотрит так, что у самой что-то в груди цветёт, щекочет рёбра, благоухая. 

Кажется, хандра уступает место новому, волшебному чувству, манящему и пахнущему яблоком с корицей, заключённому в прекрасной девушке, которая меняет жизнь Хиджин в один холодный дождливый день.


End file.
